mvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pandora
'' '' "What are you looking at? Take a picture, it'll last longer. Actually, you 'know what...unless I ask you something, don't even think about speaking to me." - Pandora on her Player Pad wall. Pandora is the 3rd playable character in MicroVolts. |} Bio This doll uses her seductive appeal to lure in targets before destroying them. Named after the Greek Titan and also one of the more popular toys in game, Pandora uses evil tricks to dominate the playground. Not fond of males, due to a neglectful owner, this ball-jointed doll uses her seductive appeal to lure in targets before destroying them. Pandora is fond of using evil tricks to dominate the playground. Once unleashed, her powers of seduction lure in targets before breaking their little hearts and crushing their souls. It is surely impossible to tame this gothic beauty, but many toys have fallen trying. But men aren't the only toys she battles. Pandora also despises Naomi, a young anime doll. Things get ugly when these two cross each other's paths! Character Lace up your boots and sharpen those spikes, 'cause Pandora has arrived, ready to wreak havoc upon the MicroWorld! She appears very attractive, but it'd be wise to keep your distance. Pandora uses her powers of seduction to lure unsuspecting enemies to her sights before laying her death kiss upon them. Only firepower will repel the deathly temptation from this devilish dame! Quotes Radio Message 1 ( Button C ) #Need your help! #Let's have a party. #You want a piece of me? #I got you. #Cover me. #Cover you. #On my way. #No way. #Someone give me ammo? Radio Message 2 ( Button X ) #Thank you. #I'm sorry. #I like that. #I hate it. #Great. #Never mind. #Need more enamal. #Shield! #Reloaded! Radio Message 3 ( Button Z ) #Show time. #Hey stop. #Left, left. #Right, right. #Go foreway. #Go back. #Excuse me. #No problem. #It's mine. Taunt #Loser! Ho-ho! (Melee) #Hohohoho, ya! (Rifle, shotgun, sniper, grenade) #Whoo-hoo! (MG) #Mmmh, uaah! (Bazooka) Misc #Excuse me. (Entered game) #Incoming! (Entered game) #Show time, haha! (Entered game) #Aaah, awesome! (Captured battery) #No! Not my friend! (Teammate killed) #Grenade! (Enemy grenade) #Sniper! Get down! (Hit by sniper) #Mmmh, uaah! (In Lobby) #Why is this taking so long? (In Lobby) #Honey, come on! (In Lobby) #It's mine, haha! (Getting Zombie weapons) #AHHHH I'M BURNING!! (Burning) #IT'S FREAKIN' COLD! (Freezing) #Mwaaahahaha! I'll break for you! (MG warm-up) #Yeah, come on, baby! Haha!! (Shooting enemy) #Woahh, out of ammo! ( No ammo ) #I did it, yes! ( Enemy killed ) Trivia *Named after the Greek Titan, Pandora. *One of the more popular characters in game. *Has the nicest sets in game. *Pandora also has a rivalry with Naomi for an unknown reason. *She is one of the four original Toys. *She was not free to use in game , and players had to pay 20,000 MP to be able to use her. *After an update, Pandora's stats were changed, and currently, it has +2.5% explosion armor. *One of Pandora's advantages it that it offers extra damage to the sniper. Category:Characters Category:Soldiers